


Before You Blow Your Mind

by zvi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sixteen Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Eric Staal is going to hit on him, Jeff is going to hit on him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Before You Blow Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310064) by [go_gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_gentle/pseuds/go_gentle), [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster). 



> This podfic is my forfeit for picking a losing bracket in [Sixteen Wins 2013](http://sixteenwins.livejournal.com/21836.html).

You can [download Before You Blow Your Mind](http://ubuntuone.com/1jYl4GDJ38lFjK74oLfhVu). File is a 15 MB mp3, running time is 17:52.


End file.
